dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza (Universe 8)
"Time to find a new name for your squad! You're done dancing! Go and burn that body!" -Frieza, angry over Ginyu taking full responsibility for his defeat. Frieza is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball, and is the series' most important and recurring villain. At one time, Frieza was considered the strongest being in the universe. In Universe 18 though, he met his match in the form of a Super Saiyan named Goku, and was later killed by another Super Saiyan, Trunks. This version of Frieza comes from a different universe, and although he may look and act the same as the original Frieza, his fate was not as cut and dry as his counterpart's. Overview Appearance Frieza has the same appearance he has in the manga and anime, he doesn't show any trace of aging in his appearance even after more than 3 decades due to the incredibly large lifespan of his race. He was in his true form from the start of this manga but we don't know if he is in this form because he managed to have perfect control of it over the years like his brother Coola or if he just didn't want to look very weak in comparison with his brother and father. Personality The same trace of personality as we see in the manga and the anime: egocentric, proud and prepotent. It is shown that he still has a sibling rivalry with his older brother, Cooler, despite their alliance over the organisation. Their hostility towards with each other is shown when in the novelisation of the series where Cooler was heavily drinking after his defeat at the hands of Trunks. Frieza took the opportunity to harass his older brother, only to be stopped by his father from demoralising Cooler even further. Abilities Frieza still retains the same powers that he has with his mainstream counterpart. However, the full extent of his abilities are unknown as Frieza has been unable to showcase his power throughout the tournament, as his opponents forfeited before he has the chance. Also, it is possible that he didn't become more powerful after 32 years since after Namek's events as stated by Piccolo, though this argument may be invalid, as both Frieza and Cold have trained to control their power. Though it is apparent that his power remains the same, as well as being outclassed by many other characters in the tournament, Frieza still remains immensely powerful, being the 3rd strongest in his universe, and the strongest before his brother achieved a new transformation and his father managed to controll his power. It was stated by Cooler that Frieza's power was 'ridiculous'. This implies that even among his race's standards, Frieza was extremely powerful, being almost equal to that of Super Saiyan Goku when on Planet Namek in Universe 18. Biography 'Before the Tournament' In Universe 18, while Frieza was defeated during the final battle on Namek. In the universe 8 reality, a changing element resulted in Frieza becoming the victor (Specifically Vegeta's death on Earth). After Gohan and Krillin escape Dodoria (with Nail's help), Frieza contacts the Ginyu force and sends Zarbon to search the remaining villages for the remaining Dragon Balls. After Zarbon meets his end at the hands of Gohan(after he kills Krillin), Nail lauches an attack on Frieza's ship, prompting him to retaliate and leave the Dragon Balls ungaurded. While he's distracted, Gohan steals his Dragon Balls and gathers the remaining ones. Eventually Frieza beats and kills Nail, however upon returning to his ship he discovers that his Dragon Balls have been stolen. In a fit of rage Frieza prepares a Death Ball and blows up most of the planet, killing everyone on the surface. At some point after this, Frieza a pparently forged an uneasy alliance with his brother Cooler, and the dominion of Frieza's family increased astronomically as time went on. Upon witnessing Cooler's fifth transformation, Frieza decided to train hard and managed to control his final form, also gaining a power boost. In Age 762, Frieza's capital city and residence was destroyed in a battle with an unknown Saiyan (possibly Broly or Goku), he and the Ginyu Force responded, however, Frieza was very upset to see his palace destroyed, which according to Frieza was a gem of beauty and magnificence. Captain Ginyu then, apparently trying to free his comrades from Frieza's wrath, took all the responsability for himself saying that he was not capable of stopping the Saiyan and Frieza.and in a fit of rage, mortally wounds Captain Ginyu and ordered his body to be disposed of. 'Tournament' Frieza first appears while observing Goten and Trunks as the two of them are exploring their competition, and Frieza instantly shows disgust for another group of Saiyans appearing (though it is unknown how Frieza knew they were Saiyans right away). It is clear from the beginning that their intention is to gain the prize of three wishes, since they were not able to use the Dragonballs in their universe. First Round In the first round, Frieza is matched up with one of his own elite henchmen, Jeice in the second fight of the entire tournament. With knowledge of Frieza's terrifing power, Jeice immediately forfeits the match upon hearing the match-up from the Vargas announcer. Frieza later looked in fright and awe as his brother Cooler was easily defeated by Trunks of Universe 12, with the mention of being a Super Saiyan. He was shocked when he witnessed Cell using his own technique when fighting Dabura. When his father transformed into his third form and later his final form, both Frieza and Cooler were awestruck that not only did their father's final form surpassed theirs, but he was able to control it as well. 'A Vision of the Future' Frieza appears in one of Bardock's future visions. There he states that Captain Ginyu is still alive. This scene alludes to another scene described in detail below. 'A Good Night's Sleep' At the end of the first round, all competitors go to their sleeping quarters, and Frieza and his family members are plotting to steal the Dragon Balls under the cloak of darkness. Frieza denies Burter's offer to search for them, and Cold orders Frieza and Cooler to check different wings on the opposite sides of the Vargas' tower. Frieza manages to search mostly unhindered, and while examining a safe, he is discovered by Buu. Buu advises Frieza that searching is meaningless, because the Vargas were smart enough to hide the Dragonballs in another universe. He then asks Frieza if someone else in his squads had the ability to change bodies, which Frieza nervously denies, and Buu reveals that someone from Universe 8 is not in their original body. When Frieza demands their identity, Buu leaves Frieza to discover the infiltrator. Second Round During the morning of the second round, Frieza stayed inside of his spaceship and reflected over who Captain Ginyu might have changed into, running through most of the Ginyu Force and soldiers. Shortly before the announcement of their match, Nappa arrived and started mocking Frieza, pushing the tyrant's buttons to enrage him. When the match began, Nappa immediately surrendered, forcing Frieza to relent or else his entire universe would be disqualified for attacking a surrendering opponent. When Frieza returned to his space, Burter naively asked his master if he was alright, Frieza killed him with a swing of his arm. Frieza argued with the Vargas near his space, claiming that the kill should be legit due to it being from his own universe, and that Burter had no more matches anyway. After witnessing Cell's victory against Bojack, Cooler notes that Cell has a resemblance to their family, only to be dismissed by Frieza. Third Round The third round is against Goku (Universe 18) against Frieza. Piccolo says that it's a legendary face-off reborn, but Vegeta says that it will be over in two seconds. Frieza asks Goku to go to his place with him. Goku accepts, but is presented with a tricky technique of Frieza's. Frieza creates an illusionary world in their minds. Goku states it is no problem to him, and they begin fighting. Goku begins to suffocate, as there is almost no oxygen. Frieza states that Goku is getting rapidly older here, as Goku already aged 20 years. Goku quickly turns Super Saiyan 3, but quickly turns back to his original form. Frieza blasts him with a Death Beam, as Goku is getting weaker as he ages into an old man. Frieza states that his movements are slowing down. Frieza charges a Death Ball, but before he can throw it, Goku teleports in front of him, and blasts him in the head. The illusion wore off, and Goku's youth was restored, however, Frieza is still confident. Goku turns Super Saiyan, and knocks Frieza out in one hit. Frieza loses, which allows Goku to move on in the tournament. Possible futures (Non-Cannon) ''30 Years After DBM 30 Years after the events of the tournament, it appears that universes 8, 16, and 18 have fused. Frieza's brother and father were killed by the Z Fighters, but Frieza struck back with his new Majin Perfect form - killing all of them except for Bra and Uub, after a long battle he kills Uub but is defeated and destroyed by Bra. Frieza destroys the Tournament In this scenario, Frieza is defeated by Goku in round three of the tournament. In a fit of rage, Frieza prepares a massive Death Ball and -against the wishes of Cooler and Cold- blows up the entire arena, killing everyone on it other than himself and his family. Frieza is then scolded by Cooler, who says they are now struck in this void for ever. King Cold remembers that Frieza blew up his home planet ( with a majority of his race) in anger becasue his servants did not give him his afternoon snack. Techniques *'Death Beam:' Also known as '''Frieza Beam', this is Frieza's favored killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. Frieza used this 30 years ago to mortally wound Captain Ginyu in the chest. **'Barrage Death Beam: A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. *'''Death Cannon: A more powerful form of Death Beam shot from the palm of the hand. *'Death Ball:' Frieza creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target, causing a massive explosion. Frieza used it to cause heavy damage to Planet Namek after his Dragon Balls were stolen. **'Destroy the Planet: '''Frieza uses this in a minicomic where he is so frustrated at being beaten by Saiyans that he blows up the entire arena. *'Psychokinesis: Frieza is a immensely powerful telepath, using it to levitate objects or for battle. He once used this to crush Burter's skull in an instant out of frustration after being angered by Nappa. *"My Place": Frieza utilises a magical power that Buu taught him (via dream) in order to alter the enviornment in the eyes of him and his opponents, creating harsh weather conditions (freezing cold and heavy winds), a very low amount of oxygen (which will suffocate most foes), and accelerated aging (Goku and Frieza aged 20 years in several seconds while in the enviornment). *'''Multiverse Destroying Explosion: Majin Perfect Frieza claimed that he would explode himself to destroy the planet, universe, and multiverse. Transformations Restricted forms Frieza's restricted forms are only mentioned in the history of the Frost Demons micomic. His first form also appears in the Universe 8 special, as he uses it for the duration of the Battle on Namek. True form The form that Frieza primarily uses, and has used for the duration of the tournament. Other In the minicomic 30 Years After DBM, Frieza attains an incredibly powerful form named Majin Perfect Frieza. Trivia *In the Page 28 comments, Salagir mentions that Frieza is not necessarily in his final form because he was never pushed that far, but possibly because he didn't want to take on a weaker appearance than his brother. *During the fight between Dabura and Cell, Piccolo stated that Frieza and his family do not train, meaning that Frieza had no increases in power since his battles on Namek, other than the natural increase whihc would come over time. Piccolo's statement is challenged since Cooler stated in the french novel that he always trained to be the strongest in the family, and also in a minicomic which revealed that Cooler achieved his fifth form through training, additionally both Frieza and King Cold can now control their true form's power, which would require training. Frieza also stated in one episode of Dragon Ball Z, that as a child he trained with his father. *Salagir has also stated that the residents of Universe 8 had never witnessed a Super Saiyan prior to Trunks' transformation in his fight against Coola. Gallery U8_27.png|Frieza babbling about the saiyans in the tournament. U8_266.png|Frieza and family impressions about Vegetto's power FreezaVision8_color.png|Frieza in Bardock's vision. FriezaPlan_color.png|Frieza planning with his family to steal the dragon balls. RamdomExpositionBuu_colorByYOSHIONANDAYAPA.png|Frieza taking knowledge by Buu about a person in the wrong body among his soldiers. U8 Incident color.png|Frieza's flashback of a incident that happened in his planet capital in universe 8. Dbm 0536 by homolagabor-d4uufop.jpg|Still in the flashback, Frieza killing Captain Ginyu after his failure in stop an unknown saiyan to destroy his entiry capital city. Burter death8.png|Frieza killing Burter. Screenshot 2015-03-01 at 7.20.19 PM.png|Frieza loses his Third Round. Category:Universe 8 Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Frost Demon Category:Magicians Category:Third Round Losers Category:Male